Digimon Adventure 03 Virtue Digidestined Reflections
by moonrose221
Summary: it is as it sounds


Digimon Adventure 03: Virtue Digidestined Reflections

**A series of reflections from Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Mimi, Sora T., Tk, Kari, Cody, and Meiko. Inoue is a villian so she has no reflections chapters. Set after Demiyah and Ken quit the Virtue Digidestineds. Various songs or movies used to reflect on the actions of a character. I own Nothing canon. Fan made Rangers, Senshi, Crests, characters, and ideas are mine unless stated otherwise.**

Chapter 1: Yamato Reflections 1, Words I Couldn't Say:

Yamato Ishida came home and slammed his bedroom door closed. Gabumon his long time partner and friend entered the room. "Yamato is everything alright?" Yamato said in a defeated tone, "No Gabumon it's not alright. Demiyah and Ken quit the team for their new team. Yolei seems to think their playing super hero. But the sad fact is Demiyah was right when she said fame has gone to our heads. She said, we've been playing up our fame rather than keep things on the Down Low. She said, that a future bad guy could use our parents as collateral or make us surrender. While telling our parents was a good idea. We should have devloped a series of code words or code phrases to talk in public. Letting people speculate as they would. Demiyah brought up too many good arguements when Yolei insinuated that Ken should be kicked out of the team. Demi telling her about the various evil power rangers and how they were to the rangers like Ken was to us. I have admit that was a genius move. Then Yolei claims Demiyah is failing school while she is an honor student." Gabumon asked, "What happened?" Yamato quirked something resembling a grin, "Ken brought out printed copies of Yolei's grades. Aside from History and Computer class, she's nearly failing everything. He compared it to Demiyah's grades which he printed off. Straight A's in all of her classes including an impressive list of expidited learning courses. Koushiro was highly impressed with the advanced classes. She's the Captain of the Cheerleading squad, it's different branches, and the Community Action Club. Demiyah works clinic hours for one of her programs on weekends and does some technical stuff she gets paid for."

Yamato switched on his stereo. He put in the CD Demiyah burned for him which was a three CD set with his favorite American songs. Track 1 was Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts. He listened to the music while singing along to the lyrics.

Yamato: _In a book in a box in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were, and I had never been thst far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that your gone_

_No back up plan_

_No second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

_There's a wall I've tried to take down_

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back_

_And now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that your gone_

_No back up plan_

_No second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_Yeah_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling is myself_

_What do I do now that your gone_

_No back up plan_

_No second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_(What do I do now that your gone)_

_What do I do_

_(No back up plan)_

_What do I say_

_(No second chance)_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can here in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Yamato listened to the words and thought, 'Story of my life man.' He sighed and said to Gabumon, "Hey Gabumon, it's kind of strange isn't it? Demiyah was there for the whole team. But it wasn't until she quit that I realized, Demiyah is just the kind of leader the Digidestineds always needed. Taichi made the right call three years ago choosing Demiyah. She displayed Courage properly. And when she gained my Crest, seeing her take that hit from MetalGreymon meant for Kari showed me she was a perfect choice. The fact she was willing to go above and beyond for a person she could only recently call a friend showed she knew what Friendship was and what it meant."

Gabumon replied, "It is strange. Demiyah was much like the sunshine for the team. When the rift started after MalMyotismon, I could easily tell it would come down to a fight that no one would believe was coming. Demiyah took everything the public said and did in stride. No one in Odaibah stopping her asking if she would sign something. She just went about as if there wasn't anything that changed. A few people asked about her past, but she was really vague about it. She mentioned she was adopted, so the subject of her birth family is probably a very touchy subject for her. She was seen as a loner, but I feel that it was because of the second generation. Taichi and Joe tried to make time for her. You invited her to watch your concerts and occasional practice. But no one invited her to spend time with them. So she would more often than not, stay home and entertain herself." Yamato asked in a stunned tone, "Where did you find that out?"

Gabumon replied, "Veemon told me. He and I would meet every week and talk about you and Demiyah. Agumon would join our conversations too giving input about Taichi. Demiyah just grew up differently. Her parents work for the Power Rangers and have since they adopted her. The Olivers are more like a human military family. They have a set schedule for almost everything. Doctor perscribed diets and specialized exercise regimes. Emergency and disaster plans. For example, Demiyah without fail every day wakes up at 4:00 am. She goes out for a run at exactly 4:19 am every morning. She gets back at 5:06 am and goes through her Martial Arts, Kendo, and Kickboxing katas before doing sit ups, push ups, squats, and wind sprints. All with weights and a weighted backpack on. Then at exactly 5:45 am she showers and gets dressed for either school or her job and has breakfast at 6:15 am. At 6:58 am she gets her specially made lunch from her adopted mother and heads off because she has morning meetings before school or work. At 3:45 pm on the dot she would head for the Elementary where Yolei and the others went to school or once the Digital World was safe, to patrol the city on her bicycle. Every Friday night, she would call everyone and each time she would get the same answer. That they were occupied or were having family time."

Yamato winced knowing that what came next wouldn't be pleasant, "So Demiyah would watch Netflix, watch a rented DVD from a Redbox, play Gundam Wars Online, read fanfictions, watch one of her family's home movies, read a book, or go to a nearby arcade. Anything to entertain herself. She really had no one outside the Digidestineds. Because of monster attacks that took a group of seven girls who were like older sisters from her. From what Veemon implied, Demiyah may have been forced to watch the girls get killed. Yolei instigating her and tearing her already fragile psyche apart. In retrospect it could be seen as Yolei having an inflated ego from being a Digidestined. If I am being an honest Digimon, would make her even worse later on down the road."

Yamato blanched at what his partner said. Yeah he could see why Gabumon thought what he did. Demiyah was a highly complex person and didn't deserve the hate Yolei was dishing out to her.

The question was, how did he go about showing Demiyah he cared?


End file.
